


10 Things I Hate About You

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco may be in a relationship, but there are still things about the other that annoy or frustrate them. Harry thinks Draco takes too long to get ready for dates and parties (but still enjoys the finished product) while Draco finds Harry's eyes distracting to the point of annoyance (yet that shade of green is still his favourite). A collection of 10 oneshots. DMxHP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty Regime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.
> 
> So this is a collection of 10 DracoxHarry oneshots, the idea for which is from the movie '10 things I hate about you' which I also do not own.

#  Beauty Regime

A sigh came as Harry wondered for hundredth time if his boyfriend was yet ready. The blonde Slytherin had hurried away from the group almost three hours previously, claiming to need all the time to get ready for the sixth year party. Five minutes until they were due to be there and still Draco hadn’t surfaced. Harry had received an update of “he’s just doing his hair” from Blaise when he had arrived at the Slytherin common room with his friends, but that had been over an hour ago. He was starting to get impatient of waiting despite having gone through this situation many times in the last year, each time he went and asked, he always got the reply of “five more minutes”. It was infuriating at times.

Hearing a sudden snicker Harry’s gaze snapped onto the dark skinned Slytherin from where he had been staring at the stairs to the dorms.

“We did warn you about his beautification rituals before you started dating him,” Blaise smirked to him from where he was lounging on the sofa, Seamus comfortably leaning back against him. “You should know by now how he takes an hour and a half each morning to get ready. And that’s for school”.

“Yeah I know, he just seems to take longer each time,” Harry smiled to the couple, a moment later he looked thoughtful before smirking a little. “Though I must admit the product is often worth waiting”. This brought about a round of laughter as well as a murmur of agreement.

A minute passed and Harry couldn’t take it anymore, standing up from the sofa. “You guys better get going so that you’re not later. I’ll go see what’s holding him up.”

“Careful, mate, or it’ll be you,” Seamus waggled his eyebrows at him with a grin as he stood with the others, then leaning back slightly into his Slytherin as a laughing Blaise stood and wrapped his arms around him behind.

“My ears, my ears,” came the immediate protest from Ron, hands going to cover his ears. He had shown support for Harry in pursuing happiness but still found it difficult to hear about anything that the two got up to.

Harry laughed and shook his head, starting to head to the staircase, “Like he’ll allow me to mess up his outfit. See you all there,” he gave them a wave and headed up to his boyfriend’s dorm.

As he climbed the stairs he allowed a bit of his annoyance out, pushing up his glasses as he once again sighed. He had been looking forward to spending some time with Draco and their friends before arriving early to the party but instead the Slytherin had held them all up getting ready. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he pushed the released annoyance away; he had known the blonde spent ages to get ready and as frustrating and annoying as it was, it was part of his Draco.

“Dray? You ready yet?” Harry entered the sixth year dorm and then the bathroom, knowing that was where his image-conscious boyfriend would be. He saw the blonde in front of one of the mirrors, carefully styling his hair and couldn’t hold back a smile. He moved up behind him and slipped his arms around him from behind before lowering his head to kiss at his neck. “You look gorgeous, love, stop fussing”.

Draco had muttered a greeting as he continued sorting out his hair but couldn’t stop himself from leaning back into Harry’s arms. “Are you sure?” He frowned at his hair in the mirror and then at his boyfriend, eyes locking onto Harry’s in the mirror. “It doesn’t look quite right….” His hand drifted up towards the blonde fringe but was caught Harry’s, the Gryffindor turning him around to face him before opening looking Draco over.

“Dray,” Harry leant in to press a soft kiss to Draco’s lips, before saying softly and reassuringly, “I’ll be surprised if someone doesn’t collapse from an overload of how gorgeous and hot you look.”

Instantly Draco’s confidence switched on and he gave a smirk of pleasure at the comment, “Yes, well, someone has to look good, don’t they? Though I wouldn’t say you look too bad yourself”. He pressed in and kissed the Gryffindor intensely as he cupped his hand around the back of Harry’s neck.

“Nnn….Dray…no…we need to go,” Harry eventually managed to pull from the kiss, though he was breathless from just the couple of moments that their lips had been joined. “You’ve been getting ready so long that we’re running late, the others have already left,” Harry let out a groan as Draco’s lips decided to attack his neck instead.

“I would apologise, but I think you like the product of my time and that it was well spent,” Draco smirked against Harry’s skin at the groan that proved that yes the Gryffindor liked the look of his outfit which was designed to show off his body. “Anyway, nothing wrong with being fashionably late, and since the others have left…” He suddenly pulled away, smirking at the disappointed sound from Harry, and pulled his boyfriend through to the dorm where he pushed him onto the bed.

“Dray, now isn’t the time for this,” Harry started, but then gave a groan at the look of lust and want that the blonde was giving him. He knew they were running late but his body was betraying him, heating up and getting excited at what that look promised him.

Slowly Draco crawled onto the bed towards Harry, giving him a lazy yet sexy smile, “I must say, I do like these jeans on you, but they look a little tight, want some help with them?” He swooped down to claim Harry’s lips in a deep, possessing kiss as he easily opened the jeans which were starting to strain a little, releasing his boyfriend’s semi-hard length so that he could stroke it to full hardness.

“Ah, Dray!” Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt the long fingers wind around his thickening shaft. As if that was what it had been what it was waiting for, Draco’s tongue immediately took advantage of the parted lips and delved in deep. As his tongue continued to make Harry breathless his hand gave lazy pumps of his boyfriend’s now hard length, enjoying the groans he would receive each time his hand paused for his thumb to rub circles around the head of Harry’s shaft.

Eventually the need to breathe overcame the Slytherin and he turned his lips to attack the vulnerable neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh as his lips moved steadily downwards. He really enjoyed seeing what sounds he could draw from the Gryffindor, but now wasn’t the time for that. Draco may have been willing to delay his going to the party, but wasn’t willing to miss much of it, not even for sex with Harry. So without warning he slid down and slipped his lips over the head of Harry’s cock, causing his lover to cry out at the sudden pleasure. Flickering his tongue over the tender flesh of the tip, Draco sucked on the head while his hand continued the pumps of the shaft. It was only a few moments later that he sank his head lower to take more of his lover’s length before building up a quick rhythm to bring his lover pleasure, spurred on by all delicious sounds and movements of Harry.

For his part, Harry was quickly unravelled by his lover’s mouth, hips starting to buck upwards as the pleasurable heat began to increase and pool in his groin. He fell into a haze of pleasure that lasted sometime after he had released and his lover had pulled off of him, his body becoming still apart from the heavy breathing. He came slowly of his pleasurable daze to Draco kissing him softly a few minutes later. “Mm, Dray….”

Draco pulled back from the kiss to smirk triumphantly to his boyfriend, “Still eager to go down?” The blonde was still impeccably dressed with not one hair out of place, Harry had no idea how he did it, but one thing did catch his eye.

“I’m sure we can be fashionably late,” Harry smirked as he cupped Draco’s straining erection before tugging him into a kiss, swallowing his loud groan.

Okay, so maybe it was sometimes Harry’s fault that they were late; Draco's beauty regime wasn't the only thing to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think, second one should be up soon (fingers crossed) – Yuki.


	2. Mop of Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Adafrog for the review. Here's the second installment. I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K.Rowling

#  Mop of Hair

“Harry! Stay still!” Draco ground out, his irritation and frustration increasing with every attempted stroke of the brush. He most definitately was not gritting his teeth, that would not be befitting of a Malfoy, but he wasn’t that far off.

“But it hurts, Draaco!” Harry whined, actually whined! Merlin, he’d need a headache soothing potion soon if this kept up. The protests from his boyfriend didn’t deter Draco one bit, however, the Slytherin continuing to pull the bristles firmly, if somewhat harshly, through the mess of hair.

“You should take more care of your hair then, shouldn’t you?” Draco just about managed to stop it coming out as a snap, his spare hand pressing on Harry’s shoulder to try and keep him still. “You requested this, remember? You said yourself that you wanted to look presentable as you stand beside Weas-Ron as his best man when he and Gr-Hermione marry. Your hair counts as part of you. Now stay still.”

Harry gave a sigh of defeat and stayed still where he was. True he wanted to look decent for his best friends’ wedding, for them as well as to not show Draco up, but his hair just seemed to have a mind of its own. Even three years of dating the blonde hadn’t gotten it under control. “It’s never done what you or I have wanted before, why would it now?”

“Because never before have I been this determined,” Draco said almost through gritted teeth before casting a spell to try and keep the stray locks in place and under control. He gave a breath of relief as that section remained in place and focused on taming another part. That calmed him down a little and allowed him to get himself and his Malfoy expression and control back in place. Not that it was often intact around Harry anymore, he had even come to the wedding of Weasley and Granger without any complaint. True he was closer to the other memebers of the tio now and other Slytherins such as Blaise and Pansy were to be at the wedding, but still. And it was all because of Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he was looking extremely handsome, sitting on the bed in gorgeous emerald dress robes that accented his eyes perfectly and which were made of a lovely silk, all Draco’s choice of course. The silver accents and trimming on the robes were incredible, and dressed up as he was Harry looked so….delectable. Just like the handsome mature man he had grown into. So perfect.

If you ignored the hair.

Draco couldn’t, which was why he was currently fighting with it an hour before the wedding – he thought it best to give himself plenty of time for this battle. He knew from experience that Harry’s hair enjoyed being a mess.

“Gah! Why won’t it stay in place?! Stop laughing!” Draco scowled at the side of his lover’s head, not impressed at all by the laughter that was coming from the Gryffindor’s lips.

“You didn’t dislike my hair last night if remember correctly,” Harry smirked as he watched his blonde Slytherin out of the corner of his eye.

Draco just continued scowling. Yes the Malfoy control didn’t seem to work around Harry anymore. “Well your memory is incorrect.” Unfortunately his lover didn’t seem deterred, just continuing as if Draco hadn’t spoken.

“Seemed quite attached to it actually, you wouldn’t let go.”

Draco couldn’t help it, a flush of pink spread over his pale cheeks, hands pausing their brushing as Harry’s head turned, his words whispering closer to Draco’s ear.

“Holding onto it so tightly, the strands wrapped between your fingers as I took you down to the root, swallowing your hot hard cock over…and over….until you came down my throat….”

A groan came as Draco felt his cock twitching in remembrance of the night beforehand, coming down his lover’s throat before Harry took him right in the very bed that they were currently sitting upon. His eyes closed and he swallowed, trying hard to keep himself under control. He was in the middle of a battle with Harry’s hair for Merlin’s sake!

“Harry…” Draco attempted to say, but it came out more like a groan mixed with a whine. A pleading whine. “I am attempting to get your hair presentable here, under your wishes...” His voice droned off as his grey eyes met bright green ones and he had to swallow again at the lust and love he could see shining there. There was a moment where they were lost in each other’s eyes and he was sure they were about to be lost to their pleasure.

“Okay, okay I give. You’re right, I do want it neat and under control. Give it your best shot,” Harry grinned, turning to face the front again so that Draco could continue his work. The Slytherin could only blink in response, not sure how to respond to the sudden change from the sexual atmosphere.

Harry didn’t seem to need a verbal response from him, just continuing. “Oh and Dray? I’ll be impressed if you do manage to tame it, I’m sure I’ll be able to come up with some sort of reward for such an achievement.” Harry looked to his lover and gave him a wink before facing forwards once more.

The Slytherin slowly smirked with determination; if he wasn’t motivated before he most certainly was now.

 

Half an hour later Dean, Blaise, Ginny and Seamus were in the lounge setting up the finishing touches before the guests arrived when they suddenly heard banging and slamming of doors.

“What’s that, you think?” Seamus asked with a frown as he looked curiously in the direction of the bangs which were getting louder. All four of them subconsciously gripped their wands, ready if need be.

A frustrated and angry looking Draco suddenly appeared, door hitting against the wall and Blaise’s eyes widened at the sight of his frustrated friend, immediately heading towards him. “Draco? What’s wrong?!”

“I hate it! I bloody hate! It won’t do a single thing that is required of it! Not one!”

The angry exclamation froze Blaise and the three boys blinked while Ginny, having realised the issue, tried to hold giggles in behind her hand.

Draco growled in annoyance and stalked out of the room, once more banging the door, muttering about evil hair being out to get him under his breath. The three boys could do nothing but watch him leave before looking to each other in confusion.

“What do you think wound him like that?” Seamus asked Blaise as he stepped beside him and took his hand, able to sense the slight concern rolling off his boyfriend.

Ginny couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing, stunning the other three. “Draco must’ve tried to style Harry's hair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :) -Yuki


	3. Fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have some fun while hiding from Harry's obsessed fanclub.

#  Fanclub

Harsh breathing filled the corridor alongside the echoing thuds of shoes as two sixth years speeded sharply round the corridor. Harry could barely hear the sounds of their escape past the pumping of blood in his ears but still he could pick up the distant shill cries and squeals as their pursuers communicated. Distant the noises might have been, but still following their direction. The warning noise urged the two of them on, feet picking up the pace in the desperate hope of escape. They had only just slipped through capture five minutes previously thanks to Ginny's distraction.

"Quick, in here!" Harry tugged on the slender, pale hand clutched in his own, pulling his companion through the oak door after him. Quickly he led the breathless blonde around the corner in the room and into a cubicle in the corner, yanking the taller body up close to his own so that the door could close behind the couple. Clutching the Slytherin close around the waist, so close he could feel Draco's heartbeat vibrating through him, Harry couldn't help but laugh a little through his own panting.

"And what…exactly….is so amusing?" Draco asked breathlessly with a small scowl, obviously annoyed at having to race through Hogwarts corridors to escape. He attempted to straighten his clothes and cloak even though he was being held in Harry's embrace, having made no move to escape. "If those squealing harpies find us we will be ripped to shreds! This is all your fault!" he hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes at the annoyed triad but had a wide grin as he kissed the blonde's cheek, causing a light flush of the pale skin, "They don't mean any harm, Dray, they're just a little excited is all. And they aren't all girls you know".

"Obsessed more like," Draco muttered, but finally leant a little into the embrace, an arm slipping gracefully around the other's neck. "I thought your little fan club was dreadful enough before your conquest of the Dark Lord, but that did not in any way compare to this annoying mob of grateful, boyfriend-stealing harpies".

"You're forgetting that it got worse after I came out as liking both sexes," Harry grinned happily as Draco bristled in jealousy at the reminder, his possessiveness shining brightly in his grey eyes. It had during breakfast one morning that Harry had suggested his interest in the same sex. Jaws had dropped and gaped when he casually joined Ginny and Seamus' descriptive conversation of a certain dark skinned Slytherin, the two mentioned just grinning and taking it in their stride. By the end of the school day everyone was whispering the gossip behind their hands, he had been asked out by no less than six guys from various houses and years and his supposed 'fan club', run by Ginny and Colin, had apparently almost doubled in size. Draco had not taken the news well, becoming overly possessive and then frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't show his possession and fury from the shadows where the couple hid in secret.

"Just because you admit to liking the male form does not under any circumstances mean that you would go out with any guy that asks," Draco's grip on his boyfriend tightened, making Harry smile. "Even after we made it clear that we are a couple, they do not stop their ridiculous pining and stalking. Do they not understand that you are taken and so they have no chance?! Not that any of them are worth your attention anyway," Draco leant in closer so that he could kiss up Harry's jaw slowly.

"You do know that some of them were your fans, right?"

A scoff came immediately from Draco, nose going up in disgust at the thought, "Not a snitch of a chance, I have worked very hard on my badass, fearful reputation to keep a fan base from forming, thank you very much. Subjects maybe, but no fans".

The Gryffindor couldn't help the chuckle, "Not even you could stop those who just drool over two hot guys together, Dray".

"I suppose," Draco looked thoughtful before then pouting. "But why do they have to keep turning up with cameras and getting in the way of our alone time?!" he didn't whine. Malfoys and Slytherins do not whine. "I hate your fanclub, they are annoying morons who just-" Draco's words were cut off by Harry's lips which were insistent in their movement, easily manipulating Draco's into parting way under his skilful tongue. When Harry eventually pulled back they were once again both panting and Draco's eyes were hazed over and filled with lust. Draco gazed at him for a moment before grabbing hold of his tie and yanking Harry into a fierce, passionate kiss, his other hand sliding into the dark hair to hold his head close to him.

It was only moments until two tongues were battling intensely in each other’s mouths, both boys groaning at the intensity between them. Hands slid inbetween their bodies and started to pull and tug at clothing, Harry’s experienced hand easily undoing the buckle so that he could lower the article of clothing that was in the way of his hand reaching its goal. Draco’s own hands weren’t idle, untucking Harry’s shirt to slide over the smooth skin, enjoying the way Harry gave a pleased moan at the touch.

Too soon for Draco the kiss ended, leaving the blonde pouting at the loss of the heated lips, but it soon vanished as Harry sank to his knees in front of him, the blonde giving a groan at the glint of lust in his boyfriend’s eyes. All he could do was watch with growing want as Harry pulled out his quickly hardening length and his boyfriend’s hand curl around the shaft as the Gryffindor brought his tongue to lick at the head. Harry teased the head with his tongue as he pulled out his wand, pulling back to whisper a spell before he slipped his lips over the head of Draco’s cock to a loud gasp. One hand continued to stroke the hard shaft as he sucked, tongue still moving over the skin, as his other hand moved between Draco's legs to find the Slytherin’s entrance, one finger slipping slowly into the spell-slicked hole. Harry smiled around the length in his mouth at the moan given by Draco, proceeding to take his boyfriend further in as he began to slide his finger in and out, not taking longer before adding a second finger, enjoying the sounds it pulled from Draco.

“Oh God….Harry…”

The Gryffindor just smirked and took his boyfriend down to the root in one sudden movement, sliding a third finger into the Slytherin’s tight ass at the same time. There was a loud groan, fingers gripping at his hair as Draco’s body fell back against the wall for support, his knees starting to buckle. Harry pushed his boyfriend’s hips back against the wall, effectively pulling the cock out of his throat, before he dove down once more, redoubling his efforts as his fingers continued to tear apart Draco’s control.

Eventually Harry seemed to hear Draco’s begs and pleas for release and so pulled off of the hard shaft with a wet ‘pop’, then pulling Draco’s trousers off the whole way. Standing up he gave a devious grin to his boyfriend as the only warning before he hoisted the blonde up, winding the long legs around his own waist and pressing the lithe body back against the cold tiled wall as he leant into to press their lips firmly together.

With the Slytherin effectively distracted Harry reached beneath him to undo his trousers and allow his own hard length to be released. Pressing Draco harder into the wall, he continued to kiss the blonde as he lowered him down onto his length, Draco’s own hard leaking cock trapped between them

There was little warning to Draco before a cry was pulled from his throat as the head of Harry’s cock popped past his muscles into his stretched hole. It was more surprise than pain, the Gryffindor’s fingers having opened him up enough. Despite the urgency Harry’s kiss transmitted, the Gryffindor’s thrusts were fairly gentle, compared to how hard and rough Draco knew he could be, with Harry taking his time to build up the depth and speed.

It wasn’t long before Harry was thrust deep and hard into his boyfriend, hitting that special spot inside him that quickly had Draco turned into a writhing heat around his cock. Only the Gryffindor’s firm grip on Draco’s balls kept the Slytherin from shooting, but as Harry felt his own impending orgasm he released them with an order whispered into his lover’s ear.

“Come for me, Draco.” 

There was a loud groan and then a cry as the blonde came long and hard, head thrown back against the wall. Simultaneously Harry shot deep inside his boyfriend, groaning into Draco’s neck. For a few moments there was silence apart from panting as both recovered, being held up by the wall and Harry, until Draco became more aware of his bearings.

“You so better hope that I don’t have cum on my shirt or tie, Potter.”

Harry just gave a chuckle into Draco’s neck, hearing the satisfaction and content behind the words.

“Would be your own fault for bad aim, Dray. Ow! Don’t hit me, idiot, I’ll drop you if you do.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Alright, alright, hang on a moment,” chuckling Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket, which was somewhere near his knees, to call an object from his bag. Grasping the silicone firmly in one hand and placing his wand away, he then slowly pulled out of Draco before quickly pushing the bright green plug, just a little thicker than his own length, up into his lover.

“Fuck! Did you have to do that?”

Harry just returned the fierce glare with a grin, lowering the Slytherin to his feet. “Just thought I’d keep you nice and open for later, love.”

A deep blush spread over Draco’s cheeks, the glare then returning full force as the blonde quickly re-clothed, wincing slightly as he did so. Noticing the light winces Harry felt a little guilty, but a bit pleased, knowing that his Draco had a plug inside him. Seeing his boyfriend was ready Harry grabbed his bag .

"Come on, they must have checked this floor and moved on, we can slip past and up to my dorm."

Draco blinked, still partially in his post-sex haze, and then pulled a face, "I so hope Blaise is not visiting Finnegan. Walking in on them once was enough".

"It wasn't that bad, Dray," Harry chuckled, slipping right past the blonde to open the cubicle door and tug the complaning Slytherin out.

"Ooh! Naughty naughty!" came the girly giggles and Harry couldn't back the groan at the floating ghost in front of them. "Hi, Myrtle…"

"Boys in the girls' toilets and together too," Myrtle giggled, floating slightly up and down, her love-dovey expression fixed on Harry, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Yes….well…we just had to….uh….stop somewhere private for a moment. I don't suppose you would keep this to yourself, would you?" Draco raised his eyebrow at how Harry's words sounded.

"Anything for you, Harry," the giggling continued. "Just promise to visit, it gets lonely here in my toilet by myself."

"Of course, I promise," Harry nodded with a swallow before quickly pulling Draco past the giggling ghost and out of the girls' bathroom. "I had hoped she would be out spying somewhere else…."

"You have even a ghost in your fan club?!" Draco said incredulous, an eyebrow raised.

"Not by choice."

"Your fanclub is by choice? Get rid of them then."

"I've tried," Harry ignored the choice comment and just rolled his eyes as they stepped onto the grand staircase from the corridor, heading upwards. "It didn't work, they just increase their attempts at ambushing me." They were so engaged in each other that they didn't notice the large group of students above them until the squeals started.

"There he is!"

"Harrry!"

Green and silver eyes widened in panic at the squeals and both turned to race down the staircase from the herd of students on the staircase a couple of floors up, now hot in their pursuit of their saviour.

"I hate your fanclub!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading the third installment. Please let me know what you think :) - Yuki


End file.
